the_book_of_eryanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Fay
The Kingdom of Fay '(''kiNGdəm əv feɪ) 'also called "The kigndom of Fairies". It's located in the upper north, and the territory consist mainly of main land, and forest, with a large star shaped lake known as Shimmer Falls, located in the center of it all. Also in their territory, off the cost, a island known as Seasons Keep is found, where the main inhabitants are the Seasonal Fae, it's mainly under Fay's protection through the borders, but they are mainly left too their own devices since they are a developing race still. The current ruler of the Fay kingdom is the single Queen, Leliana Moonshimmer Fayetta. History Fay is one of the older kingdoms, originally located in the human realm, it was known as Elphame back then, but later abandoned after the creation of the Mythic Realm, in hopes that the evils of the past queen, Morgan le Fay, ''(who later redeemed herself, and was Ironically, Arthur Pendragon's half sister.) would be forgotten, and be made a new in the mythic realm, it was created by the Fairies who originally wanted nothing to do with mortals at the time, thus choosing a rather isolated area from everyone else, but the abundance of pink leaved Fairy Trees must have also been a factor in choosing this spot. The only "mortals" they where really willing to put up with at the time, where from the Kingdom of Camelot, Their once enemy, now long term ally, the kingdom of Camelot was likely first of the two only known Human kingdoms to have been physically moved into the mythic realm through special means with special reasons, It was their connection and knowledge of the Kingdom of Fay, that allowed Camelot the privilege to be moved too the Mythic realm, which would later be accepted. It wouldn't be till 16th or 17th century that the Fay Kingdom would open it's self back up to the other kingdoms and people of the Mythic realm, as a peaceful, stable, and strong kingdom, who would be known for their herbalists, magic, arts (mainly music), tourism, and legendary history. In more modern history, roughly 40 years ago under the rule of King Xavier Willowbranch Fayetta (Leliana, and Gem's father), a incident happened involving the Pixies of the world, mainly those native of Panerass Forest, where for 2 years, they where hunted by other races due to rumors of, if you ate one, the consumer would gain permanent teloportation abilities, but when some proof of it being true was released (Some being very little, most of the evidence said other wise), a surge of kidnappings and murders started happening, Fairies even being taken due to being mistaken for Pixies. It got to the point where it had got so bad, King Xavier took action, using the great respect the kingdom has come to have over the years, specially with their Camelot allies, he sent out a plea for kingdoms to help put a end to the rumor, and crack down on kidnappings of Pixies. Thanks to this most of the kidnappings and murders stopped, and the Pixies, of Panerass Forest where put under the kigndoms protection, while leaving them as their own people, and not adding their forest to the kingdoms borders, as well as stopping most of the kidnappings and murders around the mythic realm, preventing the Pixies from becoming another case of the Heartstone Dragons. Government Information being Gathered. Locations Shimmer Falls Shimmer Falls is the name of both the capital city, and the name of the large star shaped lake that the city sits on, it's name comes from the sparkling pink leaved trees, known as fairy trees, that canopy the lake, with the strange green crystals that are found growing in the area,and the many waterfalls that poor into the lake from the rivers above. The city is "Human" sized, and mainly build onto the large fairy trees, ether in the trees, or on large platforms that hold up the buildings, and all are connected by rope bridges. The whole city is mainly suspended above the lake, over into the forest. Only small parts of the city is located on the ground, The royal castle is located in a large, old, fairy tree, that is found out on a island in the lake, many bridges connect to a public platform on the lower half of the tree, a number of green crystals are also found on the island. Many shops can be found in this town, with tourist attractions being the main focal point of the city. A academy known as "The Royal Fay Academy" is also located here, which is open too students of any kingdom should they pass a test or be invited personally. Seasons Keep Information being Gathered. Relations with Other Nations Kingdom of Camelot - Once their enemy, now their ally for many years, the Fayetta's and Pendragon's have maintained a long standing friendship, and respect for each other for many years now, which started after the removal of the le Fay family from power, and the start of the rebuilding of the fairy kingdom. It was also the fairies that would help transfer the Kingdom of Camelot too the mythic realm... Both kingdoms family's seem to know, and hold the Orenda's in high regards, likely in part of it's famous founding ancestor, Merlin, who had connections to both kingdoms. Military Conditions/Status Information being Gathered. Geography and Environment Information being Gathered. Economy/Market Information being Gathered. Demographics Language Information being Gathered. Religion Information being Gathered. Education Information being Gathered. Health Information being Gathered. Culture Arts Information being Gathered. Cuisine Information being Gathered. Other Activities Information being Gathered. Trivia * While not part of their territory, they do protect those in the Panerass forest, while leaving them to be their own people. * It's believed the Fayetta's are a family of pure bred-fairy's, but in truth, they are not, and it is kept secret that the past king married a human-warlock, and that the current Queen and princess are actually Half-Fairies, it would be scandals if the secret was revealed, and bring their rule into heavy question, due to many fairfolk still having a bit of a racial bias to any other races. * Queen Leliana Fayetta holds relation with other races high on her list, having little racial bias her self, she is determined to make and teach her people to be less bias too those around them, so that maybe one day they would accept her family's heritage, and allow for a half-fairy like her to rule without question. * Queen Leliana Fayetta has a younger sister, named Gem Fayetta, who is the princess of Fay, and has a strong bond with her sister, Gem married a man named Inferno Seaver, and changed her last name to reflect this, the children they have, can be legitimate be hairs to the Fay throne due too their fairy heritage. Category:Locations Category:Mythic Realm Category:Kingdoms